Bonding Over Pasta
by CherryClementines
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Sasuke and Sakura bond over Sasuke's homemade pasta! With tomatoes of course!


**A.N. I've been working on this one-shot! And I'm super proud of how it came out!**

 **So here is a little one shot for all of you! I hope you like! I love getting advice from people.**

 **Bonding over Pasta**

"At the end of the day, your feet should be dirty, your hair messy, and your eyes sparkling."

Oranges and Peaches

His plan, to quickly run to the market; buy two dozen tomatoes. And then go straight home. But instead, became a reunion with his friend Sakura.

He noticed her in the crowd of the market. Stood out like a sore thumb. Well, her eye-catching cotton candy pink hair. Her hair that she would normally straighten instead was fiercely wavy. Cascading down her back, down to her waist.

He was shocked that she was dressed up in a dainty light pale green skater dress. Flowing down above her knees. He knew she wasn't the type of girl to get all dolled up. She was a wear an oversized hoodie kind of girl.

Her friend Ino was always in her face, asking her a million of times why she never got all dressed up. She just couldn't understand why she rather wears just a hoodie and a pair of leggings. But Sakura didn't care about fashion, she rather be comfy than 'stylish'. She was much more invested in her studies to care about what people thought of her.

While her best friend Ino, who was blabbering and gossiping. He never understood how she possibly knew so much about what was going on with each group, or clique in school. She was always wearing all the new trends before anyone else and followed the latest fashion. Always carrying the most fashionable purses, likely cost hundreds.

But her father had the money for her to be dressing in high-end clothing. Her idea of reading was reading articles from fashion magazines. She wasn't the type to open a book, other than when she had to when she was in English class.

"She looks.. So.. Wow," Sasuke thought to himself as he casually approached her, "She doesn't even know how beautiful she is.."

In the time he has known her; he had only seen her in a red flaunty strapless dress that fitted her waist and had ruffles and a slit by the knees. She had her hair in some kind of updo. That was on the night of the homecoming in freshman year. She put up quite a show, without trying. Every guy looked her way. And dozens asked to dance with her. She didn't deny any of them and danced the whole night away. While he just stood there drinking the non-alcoholic punch. That had way too much sugar. That night he had regretted not bring a flask. He had only gone because his friend Naruto convinced him to go. Girls asked him to dance with him, but he wasn't in the mood too. The one only girl that he wanted to dance with, was much too busy.

And then the only other time he saw her in a dress, was on their graduation day. Wearing a pale yellow sundress that her blue graduation gown covered. After that, they haven't seen much of each other. Occasionally they got together with all of their friends and they would catch glances. But they would only have a brief conversation. Just casual talk. The usual place was Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto was obsessed with that place. It used to gross him out as he watched Naruto devour such a big portion of his Miso Chashu Pork Ramen.

Once he got closer to Sakura, he was slightly caught off guard. He noticed he noticed she looked different from how he remembered her. Her features were different from when they were in high school.

Her figure was curvier, her waist more defined. Her breast and hips were rounder than they used to be. She was wearing glasses that rested on her nose, framing her cheeks. He never has seen her wearing glasses.

He had a bittersweet, nostalgic feeling when he saw she was wearing the usual purple vans. She wore practically every day back during their senior year. He also noticed her cherry blossom pendant that lay on her chest.

When Sakura first saw him walking towards her she blinked her eyes. Wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her. Her eyes widen and waved at him and walked towards him with her little basket in her hand. She looked him up and down and noticed he had at least a million tomatoes in his basket.

"Oh," Sakura thought with amusement her eyes twinkling, "He wasn't kidding when he told me his favorite food is tomatoes."

"Sasuke-Kun! It's been a while since I have run into you!" She says warmly, placing her basket on the ground. She laughs flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes and spreading her arms out, "Now don't just stand there! Come on bring it in!"

Sasuke hesitated but not wanting to be impolite he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a quick embrace.

Sakura was beaming with joy. Her eyes lit up and she had a cheery smile, that he found alluring. An embarrassed blush rose to her cheeks slightly flushing pink, she tugged the bottom of her dress down and smoothed her hair. Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. He felt a weird sensation in his stomach. And he couldn't quite place what it was. His stomach was fluttering. He thought it might have something to do with her sweet smile and glistening jade eyes.

"I'm heading to my favorite coffee shop," She informed, "Just opened about a month ago."

"Ah, I heard a coffee shop opened," Sasuke informed, "Never been."

"They are hands down the best! It's not watered down and it has tons of flavor. It's my new spot, I go every single day! Their french vanilla lattes are delicious!"

"I didn't know you drank coffee. I thought you always preferred tea.'

"I never did back in high school, but since I started working long nights at the hospital. I practically live on it now."

"Ah. How has that been going?" Sasuke

"Oh, I love it." She said (instantly?) "Sure, it's stressful at times. You can't make a single mistake."

"How does it sound going on a little walk downtown?"

He had joined Sakura on her walk around town. Even though he had been looking forward to just heading home. He had the desire to sit back and spend sometime strumming on his guitar. Then play some Call Of Duty with Naruto and listen to his music.

Sakura smiled softly, feeling at peace. Their was a certain tranquity that went through her. The of the birds chirping and tweeting away to their own song, gave her a sense of senerity. She glanced up to the sky where the birds were flying around freely.

Her creamy skin soaked up the vitamin D. The warm sun beating down on her tan shoulders and back. She sighs happy enjoying the smell of the lake and fresh cut grass. Leisurely taking her time absorbing in her surroundings as she walked through the paths of the park aimlessly.

The branchs were swinging and the leaves were ruffling as they danced. The leaves were orange and red and yellow.

Sasuke trailing behind her. They weren't in a hurry to go anywhere and they had no real destionation in mind. There was a comfortable silence between the two. They both knew that they appreciated eachother's company.

Looking straight ahead she was unable to move her eyes fixed looking out to the distance. She saw kids running around as they fly their kites. Their father watching them proudly.

It reminded her of the days when her father didn't have work and would bring her to the park. But ever since he got his promotion when she was ten years old he was always busy.

"Today is the last day it's supposed to be warm."

"Ah, I heard that." Sasuke nodded his head. His attention was on the tall trees leaves dancing from the soft breeze.

She glanced a peek at Sasuke who had his usual, bored expression on his face. Sakura shoved him lightly in a teasingly manner.

"What the hell Sakura?!" Sasuke's temper shot, his tone bitter. Scrowling and his eyes narrowed. His arms were crossed over his chest. But she caught the quick little smile that flashed on his fact, that he had failed to conceal.

"Oh lighten up Sasuke-kun!" Sakura giggled amused as she walked ahead of Sasuke.

Anger flummed through his veins. But he took a deep breath and calmed himself down, knowing she was just fooling around.

Sasuke didn't know why but his entire focus was on Sakura who was walk a couple yards away. His gaze on Sakura's hips as they swung side by side as she walked. Her long wavy hair blew around her. Her green dress swayed.

They were heading towards a little gazebo that was on the other side of the park over the rikety wooden bridge, that had been around much longer than the both of them The rundown bridge was neglected and needed repairs. The wood was decaying and rotting.

He had his hands shoved into his blue sweatshirt pocket. He thought the freckles on her nose and forehead was cute. He could tell that she had gotten quite a tan replacing her usual fair skin.

"I'm going to need to buy a new jacket in another month or so. My old jacket from last year got a tear in it." She kicked the ground as she thought about her favorite jacket that ended up getting teared by a briar bush last winter.

"I just wish that all year round the ocean was warm. I just want to keep soaking up the sun." As they walked across the bridge they could hear the sound of their feet with each step that they took on the wooden bridge.

"If you want that, you need to move to Florida."

"Exactly! Why can't New England be warm all year round! In Florida, I bet you can practically wear shorts all year round."

"My tan is practically gone!" Sakura pursed her pink lips.

Sasuke came to realize that day how much she loved dogs.

"Ekkk!" Sakura couldn't control her loud squeal as a cute fully grown pitbull was trotting in the grass with his nose up high. His tail wagging. He seemed to be chasing a little fluttering monarch butterfly. Once the monarch butterfly flew higher up and away from the pitbull, he made a whining noise. A younger looking boy came running over to the pitbull.

"Kai, you know you aren't supposed to run off so far away! I thought I lost you!" The boy scolded his dog.

Sasuke noticed the boy, who was either twelve or thirteen looking at Sakura with admiration in his eyes. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. The boy jumped when he felt the intense glare that Sasuke was giving him.

Sakura took long stride as she practically ran over to the boy and Kai, the pitbull.

The boy's eyes widen realizing she was walking over to him.

"Hi! My name is Sakura. May I pet your dog?" Sakura gives him her sweetest smile.

The young boy shrugged his shoulders, "Of course you may!"

"He is so adorable!"

"You mean me?" The young boy tied flirting.

Sakura raised her eyebrow. Her mouth almost dropped when she registers than the young boy was trying to flirt with her. She forced herself not to laugh. Giving him an awkward smile, "Of course, you seem very sweet. Well, I must go. My friend is waiting for me over there! It was nice meeting you and your dog!"

You should see how cute he gets when he's about to get fed!"

The younger boy joked.

Sakura laughs politely as she scratches the pitbull chin,

You should have saw him he was chasing a monarch butterfly!" She smiles sweetly ans

Every time she saw a puppy she would squeal, practically jumping up and down. she would squeal and ask the owner if she could pet their puppy. She was wearing around her neck was her cherry blossom pendant. She held onto the little pendant in her small hands. She was dressed in a pair of dark jean capris that had tears in them. She was wearing a plain black shirt and her leather jacket. She had on a pair of dark purple vans on her feet.

Sakura found a nice spot in the park. It was underneath a large oak tree. It seemed to have the perfect balance of shade and sun.

"Come on lets sit down for a little while!" Sakura says as she pointed toward the oak tree that was a couple of feet away.

Sasuke nodded his head and followed the pinkette.

The ocean sparkling from the sun. The temperature had dramatically dropped in the last three weeks. Just last month it was in the high eighty's and today it was in the low seventy's. Sakura had taken out her AC out of the window. Today particularly was one of the last warmer days. Soon their would be a cold chill, and everyone will be taking out their old sweaters and scarfs. Sakura's favorite scarf was the one her grandmother had knitted just for her. Back three Christmas's ago. Along with matching red mittens.

Sakura, in particular, was looking forward to the trees to turn. She couldn't wait until her family went apple picking! She loves green apples! She was sure her mother would make her famous apple pie too! It was an recipe her grandma came up with.

"I'm going apple picking with my parents.. Well, my mom and my younger brother on Thursday. My dad probably won't be able to."

"I'm looking forward to when my mom makes her famous apple pie. I could save you a slice." Sakura adjusted her glasses that she barely wore, but unfortunately, her contact ripped today, and she had no spares.

"Wait."

"What?"

"You have a brother..?"

"You didn't know?"

"No." The word rolls of his tongue.

"I swear your favorite word is no."

"That's not true." His eyes narrowed and gave her a little glare, that doesn't faze her for a minute.

However, she thought he looked adorable. With his pursed lips and the small bit annoyance in his eyes and how he crossed his arm over his chest.

She giggles softly and sticks her tongue out at him, and then gives him one of her goofy grins. Her jade eyes sparkling with joy, as her hair flew around. It was getting a little more chilly, and Sakura rubs her arms. In a failed attempt to make her feel warmer.

"Whatever you say!" She says as she pats his shoulder.

There was complete silence between them. Which lasted for a few minutes as they continued walking, with no destination in mind. They both unawarely were peeking looks at each other, from the corner of their eyes.

"How old is your brother?"

"He is turning seven in April!"

"Ah."

"He is so excited. It cracks me up. For some reason, he feels turning seven is a huge deal. He wants us to throw him a birthday party. Plus he wants to invite all of his friends over." Thinking about having eight little kids running around, jumping and around inside the bouncy house. The bouncy house was a requirement. Sakura had her head back as she laughs.

"Am I invited?" Sasuke joked.

"I mean if you want to deal with a bunch of six and seven years old, sure. Be my guest. You can help me entertain all the kids!" She giggles.

There was a warm breeze blowing Sakura's natural wavy pink hair in front of her face. She struggled to fix her long hair, as the breeze kept on. She huffed in annoyance.

Sasuke quietly watched her struggle, slightly amused; as he chuckles at her antics to himself.

Walking together beside one another walking at the same speed. They were both staring off into the distance. While Sakura chatting her heart away. Sasuke listening quietly, as they walked downtown where all the shoppes were.

Since it was September it was still early when the sun was beginning to set. They watched together as the sky began to turn pink and orange. Sakura signs happily.

"It just amazes me."

"What?"

"How beautiful something can be."

"Brrr.." Sakura shivered as a cold chill went through her. Creating goosebumps on her arms. The breeze had picked up and it was getting cold. Sakura rubbed her hands together and blew warm air onto them, she could see her breath.

But when Sasuke invited her over his house, she never would have imagined that he would have cooked her dinner. But there she was, standing in his kitchen, watching him prepare homemade pasta

"Wow." Sakura's sparkling jade eyes widen in astonishment. The flavor of the garlic and onion of the spaghetti sauce, made her taste buds dance.

'This tasted delicious' Sakura was shocked by how delicious and tasty the pasta sauce was. There were twelve large fresh tomatoes that Sasuke diced and threw into the sauce.

"Do you not like it?"

"No, it's delicious Sasuke!" Sakura tongue licks her bottom lip, twirling the spaghetti noodles around her fork.

"I thought it wasn't the best, truthfully."

"No, no! Don't be silly! I haven't eaten anything that tastes so favorable." Sakura says after taking another bite.

"I thought I put too much of the spices in it."

"No! It's perfect!"

"You're welcome. And I'm not surprised." Sasuke says nonchalantly then cuts a meatball in half with his fork and then brings it to his mouth.

"Surprised about what?" She looks at him puzzled.

"That you like it.

"Why not?"

"Well, you aren't the best cook."

"What! That's not true! I can make an delicious bento!"

"You never perfectly balance it though"

"Lies!"

"Hn, No."

"Urrgh!"

"Well, I prefer my mom's famous pasta. I still haven't been able to master her recipe."

"I can't get over how tasty the meatballs and the pasta sauce. The pasta sauce had just the right amount of spices in it," she chews her last bite slowly; savoring the taste.

"How did you learn how to make pasta so good?" Sakura asks curiosity out of nowhere.

"My mom.." Sasuke says softly, and looks to the side, avoiding eye contact. But Sakura could still hear the sadness in his voice. Her eyes soften when she remembered that his mom wasn't around any more.

Sakura knew his parents got into a car crash two years ago, when the ambulance and police made it to the scene they were barely conscious. They were rushed to the hospital and were pronounced dead three hours later. Since then Sasuke has been living off their trust fund. His older brother Itachi ended up moving a month after their parent's passed away.

"Oh.. May I ask a question?" Sakura softly says.

"You already did, but sure." Sasuke says as he looks into her beautiful jade eyes. He could see she was concerned. And whatever she wanted to ask he could tell she was nervous to ask.

"What was; what was your mom like?" Sakura asks carefully.

"She was the kindest person I know."

"She could be stern at times.. But it was certainly for my own benefit."

"My mom worried when I was feeling down. She hated seeing me upset. Would go above and beyond trying to cheer me up."

"You remind me of my mom sometimes.."

Sakura melts from his words, "What? How so?"

"How you are always trying to make me happy, even when I'm rude to you."

"You're never rude to me, Sasuke-Kun."

"We both know that's not true,"

"Well, I mean I can be a little persistent."

"Hn."

"That's not a word Sasuke-Kun. We have been over this before." Sakura says jokingly as she sticks out her tongue.

"Hn."

"Seriously, why do I even comment!" Sakura says as she laughs.

"Well, I'm grateful."

"Grateful? For what?" Sakura asks confused.

"That you deal with me."

"Hey, that's my line!" Sakura says with a big grin on her face, her cheeks pink.

The rest of the pasta that Sakura had eaten before, she had devoured. While Sasuke had curiously watched Sakura shove each serving into her mouth once she swirled it around her fork, while he slowly chewed all of his pasta slowly.

Sasuke peaks over his shoulder to glance at Sakura's dinner plate and sees that it's empty, while his plate was still half full. He smirks and sneaks in a short look at her cheesy smile that was on her face once again.

'She's always smiling..' Sasuke thinks to himself, as he admired her smile for a second.

Sasuke chuckles to himself for a second or two, and Sakura pouts somewhat embarrassed as she looks away from him. Hiding her growing blush on her face. She puts one hand on the table and with her fingers, she begins to lightly drum on the table, to a rhythm only she could hear.

"Would you like any more?" Sasuke asks smirking to himself due to her reaction.

Sakura's face immediately shots up in excitement and she nods her head. Her face lit up. A warm smile graces her face.

"That would be absolutely lovely! I'll get some myself!" Sakura says as she jumps up from her stool, which made the middle stool fall that was in between the two; which luckily no one was sitting in.

It reaches the ground laying sideways.

"O-Opps" She blushes again, and rubs the back of her head awkwardly, and then she recovers and bends down to quickly pick it up.

Sasuke watched the scene unfold and he could only shake his head amused.

Before Sakura skipped away to refill her plate with pasta goodness she noticed a small smile forming on Sasuke's face.

"Someone please get me a camera. A world event is happening! What? This can't be, you're actually smiling!" Sakura begins freaking out as she jumps up and down like a child pointing at Sasuke taking a few steps towards getting closer and closer to him.

Sasuke's smile immediately disappears as a death glare appears on his face, directed towards little precious Sakura.

"Ohhh, Sasuke-Kun! Don't be mad!" She pats his head completely amused; his glare didn't even make her flinch.

Sasuke signs and then looks away and continues eating his food, Sakura fails to notice that his neck that was visible in his navy blue shirt, was slowly becoming redder from embarrassment.

'His hair is so soft, why can't my hair be so silky soft like his?' Sakura thought as she zoned out.

"Pointing is rude." He says a few seconds after since Sakura continued to point at his cheeks as she smiled and giggled, just making Sasuke even more embarrassed, and slightly irritated.

Sakura blushes and backs away, when she realized he was right, and noticed she was a bit too close to him then she should be.

"Gomen, gomen. Sorry, my excitement got the best of me." Sakura bows her head. Looking down avoiding eye contact. slightly ashamed.

He wiped a bit of tomato sauce from her bottom lip with his thumb. Her head shoots up. Eyes widen and dropping her jaw. Her cheeks flushed bright red like a tomato when he licked the sauce off his finger. Her heart rate increased, she could hear her heartbeat. Her heart drumming against her chest. She opened her mouth to say something

Before she could register what was going on, Sasuke leans forward breathing in her sweet scent and presses a soft kiss on her forehead. Sliding his curled fingers into her messy hair. He had secretly always desired to run his fingers in her silky-looking strands. His chest against hers. Sasuke glaze on her pink lips.

Before Sakura could blink Sasuke was kissing her. And it felt.. Right.

His hands on her cheeks as they passionately had their first kiss.

 **CLICK**

A bright flash made them jump and stop their precious first kiss.

"Eh hum.. So who is this cutie, Sasu-Cakes?" Itachi smirked and didn't fight the snicker that escaped his lips. Holding his phone up showing them the picture, "Since when have you had a girlfriend?"

Sasuke's brow furrowed while Itachi continued to snicker, and Sakura just stood there confused.


End file.
